malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
First Throne
The First Throne was the source of power of the T'lan Imass. Any mortal who sat upon it gained command of the armies of those undead warriors. The Throne had once been located in Seven Cities, the homeland of the T'lan Imass, but it was now located at the bottom of a crevasse below an unidentified city on Quon Tali.House of Chains, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.745House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.655/658 The area containing the Throne featured both an inner and outer ward.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.748 History The Throne was created sometime during the Ritual of Tellann, though details were sketchy. It was known that the Logros T'lan Imass were tasked with guarding the throne from being usurped, thus protecting the undead warriors in the continuing quest to eradicate all remaining Jaghut. Some time later, Logros ordered that the First Throne be removed from Seven Cities because the Nameless Ones, which served the Azath Houses, had discovered the power of the Throne could be claimed and were drawing closer to discovering its location. Logros believed that if a priest of that cult ascended the Throne, their first and only command would be to order the T'lan Imass to voluntarily accept eternal imprisonment.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.655 Kellanved ultimately found and claimed the First Throne. Because he had once resided in an Azath House, the T'lan Imass feared he had some connection to the Nameless Ones or shared their goals. But the former Emperor's commands were relatively modest, using the Logros armies to conquer Quon Tali, Falar, and Seven Cities. It baffled Onrack that the former Emperor had not exploited the T'lan Imass for his own gains to a fuller extent.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.655-656House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.377-378 Before his death, Kellanved ordered Logros to recall the other clans of the T'lan Imass, and Olar Ethil was sent to look for them.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.675 When Kellanved ascended instead of dying, the Throne was not really unoccupied, leading to a stalemate with the T'lan Imass' status.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.650Memories of Ice, Chapter 19 Empress Laseen held no power over the T'lan Imass as Kellanved's successor because she had never sat on the Throne and did not even know where it was located.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.655-656 This allowed the T'lan Imass to cease serving the Malazan Book of the Fallen and embark on their own agenda, including a war in the Jhag Odhan, in the first crucial years of the Empress' rule.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.675 Although it was noted by Onrack that the power of the Throne had waned and Kellanved could only command the Logros because of their proximity to the Throne. According to Dujek Onearm, Kellanved took the Throne once more after his supposed death to wreak revenge on Laseen and commanded the Logros to slaughter the citizens of Aren.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.771-772 In House of Chains Referring to Cotillion's memories, Apsalar and Cutter deduced that Kellanved quietly held onto the Throne to negate the chance of someone else claiming it and avoid the notice of other powers. They concluded that Kellanved had used an Azath tactic by negating the power of the Throne through its disuse.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.650-651 An attack on the Throne was anticipated by several factions. Onrack feared that the Crippled God would be led to the Throne by his servants, The Unbound, who were renegade T'lan Imass and knew its location. Then the god would indirectly take control of the Throne through his mortal servants, the Tiste Edur. This was especially worrisome as the owner of the Throne would also command the new, mortal Bonecaster Silverfox, just as it seemed she would deliver the T'lan Imass from their curse.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.655-657 Onrack was shocked to discover that no Logros guarded the Throne as they had all been called to Seven Cities by Logros. He and Trull Sengar convinced the Bonecaster, Monok Ochem, and clan leader, Ibra Gholan, to journey to the Throne to serve as its guardians.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.658-659 When Onrack's group arrived, it discovered Shadowthrone's servants, Minala, Apt, and Panek, along with their Company of Shadow already guarding the Throne in force.House of Chains, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.748-749House of Chains, Epilogue, US SFBC p.851 In The Bonehunters The defenders were reinforced by Cotillion's forces, among them Minala and the 1,300 crucified children that were saved by Apt and trained in the Shadow Realm. They were attacked by wave after wave of Tiste Edur, appearing through a portal of Chaos made through the Crippled God's power. Of the children's army, only 700 remained of which 300 were dying. The final attack consisted of an expedition force of Tiste Edur and Letherii, scouting for champions to face Rhulad. To test Icarium's abilities, they attacked the Throne. Icarium became enraged and began advancing on the Throne, but was temporarily held back by Quick Ben, who had suddenly been moved there by Shadowthrone. When all seemed lost, the Eres'al neutralised Icarium and he was taken to Lether.The Bonehunters, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1173-1192 Notes and references pl:Pierwszy Tron Category:Thrones